What if?
by cocoasis11
Summary: What if Gaea hadn't already claimed Percy and Annabeth for sacrifices when they were on Chrysaor's ship. What if we could've kept Annabeth for himself? Would Percy have been able to save her? Or would she be trapped forever? Percabeth all the way. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so I had to make something for school on the Mark of Athena, and while i was doing it i started reading the whole thing over again. Then i got to the part with Chrysaor, and i came up with the idea for this So I hope you like it. please review.**

* * *

"Who are you" Percy asked "What do you want?"

"My name is Chrysaor" the man with the golden mask replied. "As for what I want" he continued turning his attention towar Annabeth "I want everything you have." Percy felt a chill run down his spine when Chrysaor looked at Annabeth. He walked over to her, looking her up and down. There was hunger in his eyes.

"And your name is" he asked.

"Annabeth" she replied her chin raised "Annabeth Chase." Percy wished for once she wouldn't be so confident and proud. He really wished that she would've just been quiet, and not said anything. He clenched and unclenched his fists. This guy was really pushing his buttons. No one looks at Annabeth that way. NO one.

"Let go of me" someone yelled. More dolphin men brought Coach Hedge up. He was struggling and looked very angry. "What are you looking at fish face" he said to one of the dolphin men. Percy wouldn've laughed but he was too busy watching Chrysaor to make sure he didn't try anything with HIS girlfriend.

"Well what do we have here" Chrysaor asked "a satyr." He looked at Coach Hedge. Percy was much happier because he was no longer looking at Annabeth. While he was distracted she slipped over to stand next to Percy, and intertwined their hands.

"Calm down" she whispered.

"What" he asked.

"I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears." He looked down at her, and saw her smirking.

"What are you smirking at" he asked.

"The fact that your jealous."

"I'm not jealous" he replied "I just don't like the way he was looking at you."

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain, I love you." He wanted to kiss her, like he really really wanted to kiss her but he knew that now wans't the best time.

"I love you too."

"Hey" golden boy yelled "get him away from her." The dolphin head things pried Percy and Annabth's hands apart. Then they pulled him to the other side of the ship. "Now" he continued looking at Annabeth again with the same hungry look in his eyes. "Lets get to know each other better shall we." Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her below deck.

She shot a look back at Percy. He immediately knew what she was trying to tell him. Two words.

Help me.

* * *

**so plz tell me what you think. I hope you like it. sorry its short tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i got some reviews and i decided to make another chapter. i also wanted to tell you guys that i have a little rule when i make fanfics. the more reviews i get the faster i update. so here is chapter 2. and just so you know Percy is about to become a very jealous boyfriend. enjoy. **

**don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy was not happy. The stupid guy with the golden mask, what was his name? Um Chandler...Chryer...oh Chrysoar. That's what it was. Anyway the guy had been below deck, alone, with Annabeth for at least five minutes. Percy started looking around the deck. The dolphin men had Piper and Hazel tied to the mast, and had Jason and Leo were finally waking up. Coach Hedge was yelling insults at the dolphin men. Percy quietly slipped over to Leo and Jason.

"Guys" he hissed. Neither of them moved. He slapped Leo.

"I'm up Piper" he said bolting up "ow." He started rubbing his cheek, which was already starting to bruise.

"What was that for" Leo asked.

"The golden boy took Annabeth" Percy said "and they are alone downstairs."

"Okay but why did you slap me" Leo replied starting to yell.

"Shh" Percy said "be quiet. The dolphin men will hear you."

"Oh okay" Leo whispered.

"Stop messing around" Percy hissed "and wake-up Jason."

"How am I supposed to do that" Leo asked.

"I don't know" Percy replied "you know him better than I do."

"Oh no Jason help" Leo yelled "Piper's in trouble."

"Piper" Jason said bolting up.

"That worked" Leo smirked.

* * *

Annabeth was getting annoyed. This guy had brought her down to his room about five minutes ago and just sat there staring at her, and honestly it was making her uncomfortable. She started analizing the room, trying to find the best way to get out of there. She had to get out of there, get back to Percy.

"The door is locked and only I have the key" Chrysaor said suddenly, like her was reading her thoughts. She didn't say anything, she just sat there not looking at him.

"So I'm guessing your a daughter of Athena" he said "seeing as you have her grey eyes am I correct?" She still didn't say anything. She didn't want this guy to know anything about her, and she already blew that by telling him her name.

"I'll take that as a yes" he continued. He scooted his chair closer to hers, and she scooted away.

"So if your a daughter of the goddess of wisdom I'm guessing you know my legend" he said. She tried to hold it in, but when it came to facts she just blurted them out.

"You are the son of Poesidon and Medusa" she replied "the brother of Pegasus." He nodded.

"That's right" he said, scooting closer to her again.

"And you..um were trapped inside Medusa until the first Perseus cut off her head" she scooted further away.

"That is correct" he said. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the window "I'm surprised you know my story."

"Well I am a daughter of Athena" she blurted, then she slapped her hand over her mouth. _No _she thought. She hadn't ment to tell him who she was, but it just slipped out.

"I knew it" he said turning to face her "you look like her you know? You have the same beautiful eyes." He took a step closer. She got up out of her chair, and put her hand on her knife.

"There's no need for that" he said "I won't hurt you." She didn't say anything she decided to go back to giving him the silent treatment.

"A lot of people don't know who I am" he went back to before "because of my brother." She tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. Even though he was wearing a mask she could she the hurt in his eyes. Annabeth didn't have to live up to any siblings really, but she knew how it felt to be a disappoinment. Her mother had made that perfectly clear. She took an interest in the floor.

"Or should I say brothers" he said. Her head snapped up.

"I'm guessing you two are dating" he continued "you can tell by the way he looks at you." Annabeth was trying not to blush, but she could feel the heat rising to her face.

"But don't worry" he said "soon we can be together." He cornered her against the wall. She reached for her knife but he was too fast. He grabbed it and threw it across the room.

"I don't think so" he said. So there she was, cornered, and unarmed. She would never admit it but she was scared. Her brain was going a million miles per hour, trying to figure a way out of this. Only one thing came to mind.

"Percy" she screamed. Then slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that" he growled.

* * *

**so there's chapter 2 plz review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had major writer's block lately, and i had no idea how i was going to continue this. But now I'm back. So here's chapter 3. Please review. **

**Still don't own PJO or HoO **

* * *

No one's POV

"Why did you do that to me" Jason asked Leo "I thought Piper was really in trouble." Leo just laughed.

"That was the point" Leo replied "and I had to wake you up somehow. Percy is having a panic-attack." He pointed at Percy, who seemed to be looking at everything. Even for an ADHD demigod he was acting hyper.

"Whoa Perce calm down" Jason said.

"How could I possibly calm down at a time like this" Percy replied, talking really fast "that stupid golden dude has Annabeth trapped downstairs." He went back to looking everywhere again, and it almost looked like he was vibrating.

"It's just another guy" Jason said "Annabeth loves you Perce, so stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous" Percy defended "but you didn't see the way that the guy was looking at her. I've just got this feeling that something bad is happening to her."

"Percy I know that you' ve known Annabeth longer than us" Jason replied "but in the few months that I've known her I've learned that she's a strong girl, and can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But-" Percy tried to interrupt.

"He's right Perce" Leo continued "Annabeth can kick anyone's butt. She'll be okay." Percy was about to argue but then he heard something that made is blood run cold. It made his heart stop, and it made him feel like he was going to throw up. It was a scream, a one word scream, it was his name, and it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth" he breathed "now do you believe me that she's in trouble?"

"Alright, you were right" Leo replied grudgingly.

"So what do we do" Jason asked.

"Um...we... uh..." Percy tried "well you see Annabeth usually comes up with the plans, I just do what she says."

"Oh gods you're useless without her aren't you" Leo asked.

"I can fight, I just can't plan" Percy defended.

"Alright I'm sure if we put our heads together we can come up with something" Jason said. They all sat there for a minute, trying to think.

"I've got nothing" Percy said.

"Me neither" Leo agreed.

"Diddo" Jason said.

"LET GO OF ME, OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO TUNA!" They all looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Coach Hedge trying to hit the dolphin men with his baseball bat.

"That's it" Jason announced.

"What" Percy and Leo asked.

"Remember how Coach was furious after we found you and Annabeth in the horse stables?"

"Yeah" Percy replied.

"Well how mad do you think he would be if he found out that Annabeth and that golden guy were in his room downstairs?"

"Jason you're a genius" Leo exclaimed. They both looked at Percy, who had a look of pain on his face.

"Are you okay" Leo asked.

"They're in his room" Percy asked, he looked hurt but angry.

"Probably but right now all that matters is getting Annabeth out of there right?" Percy shook his head, and instead of that pained expression he had a look of determination on his face.

"Let's do this" he announced.

* * *

Below deck no one's POV

"I'm curious" Chrysoar said "why do you care about my brother so much?" Annabeth wouldn't have answered even if his hand hadn't been over her mouth. She was currently pinned up against the wall by this guy, and after she yelled to Percy he put his hand over her mouth.

"I mean he's not as smart as me" he continued "he's not as good looking as me, and he's not as powerful as me, so why do you even like him?" She could feel the anger burning up inside of her. No one insults Percy's intelligence, well no one except her. And this guy had nothing on Percy's looks. She loved his messy raven black hair, his sea green eyes, and that goofy smirk he almost always has on his face.

"You're thinking about him aren't you" Chrysoar asked interrupting her thoughts "I can see it in your eyes, but you'll never see him again. So I guess you'll just have to fall in love with me instead." She raised an eyebrow at him, seeing as he was still covering her mouth with his hand.

"You see I'll be-" he was cut off by yelling from the deck above, and a bunch of loud crashing noises. Thena dolphin man burst in, and made a bunch of loud chattering noises. Then he ran out.

"There's always an interruption" Chrysoar said "I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek, and then ran out the door.

"Oh thank the gods he's gone" she said, whipping her cheek "now let's get out of here." She ran over to the door, but it was locked.

"NO, no, no" she said, pulling on the door. _Percy please help_ she thought please.

* * *

**so here's chapter 3**

**I'm not sure how happy i am with the chapter, so please tell me what you think**

**review**

**love you guys**

**thnx for ready!**


End file.
